


A Rough Night

by SpoilerAdvisory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: hot sin XXX R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoilerAdvisory/pseuds/SpoilerAdvisory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself alone one night with Shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro leaned close as your throat closed up in anticipation. You feel his breath against your ear and you tremble as his firm hands grasp your sides.

Finally, he spoke. 

_”Are you ready to tungle”_

Shiro suplexes you out the window


	2. A Saucy Session

shiro spreads his butter across your bread. you yell at him, that was your last piece of bread, now you have to go out and buy more

shiro complains, he brought his favorite brand of butter just for this occasion


	3. Hot and Steamy

"I-it's throbbing," You moan. Shiro places an icepack on your forehead. "Don't worry, your fever should go down soon," He says


	4. DEEP IMPLANT

Shiro yelled as he planted his seed deep. He gets really excited about gardening.

You pat him on the shoulder. Those flowers will grow up beautiful


	5. Sweaty

You stared at Shiro's member

 

ship card. He finally got one with his favourite gym. You both celebrate over cake


End file.
